To Jason
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: This is Medea's letter to Jason telling him about why she did what she did and how she felt while he betrayed her. It is set after the play Medea by Euripides.


Author's Note: This is a school project for my Mythology class. This is set after the play "Medea" by Euripides, so if you haven't read that or don't know what happened, you may not understand this. Anyway, enjoy, and please tell me what you think.

Jason,

Do you realize that it has been eight years since I last saw you as I flew away on Helios's chariot with our children's bodies in hand? Did you ever truly understand why I did what I did? Do you understand that at one time I loved you more than life itself? Do you realize what you put me through?

When I first laid eyes on you, I felt my heart skip a beat and leap straight into your hands. I was yours in a moment, I would do anything for you, and, in the name of your love, I did many atrocious things. Because I loved you, I gave you my oil that protected you from the bulls and the fighting soldiers that sprung from the teeth, and I told you how to defeat these soldiers through their own overpowering vice of greed, a vice you later showed yourself to excel in. To keep you safe, I lulled the ever-watchful dragon guardian to sleep with my herbs so that you could steal the fleece. For you quest and for your love, I did these things and thus betrayed my father, my brother, my family, and my kingdom. I performed a horrible task so that my father would not follow you, I killed my brother and dismembered his corpse. For you, I permanently stained my hands with my loving brother's blood. So you would be happy, I made enemies of those with whom I have no quarrel when I tricked Pelias's daughters into brutally slaying their own father. Simply because you asked it of me, I became an exile from my own home, a murderess of you enemies, and a defiler of the innocent, and for this, all I asked was for you to love me and be faithful to me as I was to you when I denied Zeus, king of the gods himself, when he came to tempt me from my bed. You could not truly comply with this single request.

Avarice overtook your mind, lust ruled your body, wrath conquered your love, gluttony overtook your vows, pride ruled your kindness, and envy conquered your soul. You could not be satisfied living a life with Mermerus, Pheres, and me, you wished for riches and luxury. You were the son of a king, husband of a princess, and father of two, but you wanted more and your hunger for it could not be sated. You envied those that had more than you and thus allowed the opinions of even those below you to rule your actions so that you might rise in status. The envy others held for my power became your wrath that seemed to overshadow all that I have done for you, and thus you turned to the young princess Creusa so that you might one-day rule Corinth. You became a man wholly different from the man whom I had loved. You betrayed my trust by becoming the husband of Creusa. You made it seem as if everything I did was worthless, everything from betraying those I love to giving you oil to protect you during your tasks and making innocents kill their own father was suddenly as insignificant as dust in the wind.

I have never truly regretted hurting you the way you hurt me. I regretted killing Mermerus and Pheres, knowing I would never see them grow strong and brave, but I knew I would from the moment the first thought crossed my mind. In the end, I killed them, though not only to hurt you, but also to protect them. To protect them from the wrath of Creusa's family and country, I took up a sword and killed them so that no one else would be allowed the chance. To protect them from a life of hardships and shame, shame over the cowardice of their own father, I sent them to the underworld where they might find peace. My sole thought was not on you, but I do hope that you have suffered everyday over their loss as I have.

I loved you once Jason, and I could have loved you still had you not allowed yourself to be ruled by your own iniquity. Our sons could be close to coming of age, raised in a peaceful household and held close to both our hearts, but because of what you did to me, they are now both far away from either of our reaches. I hope to one day see them again, though I doubt that can be with what I have done, and I hope you never see them for the rest of eternity unless one day you truly understand what wrongs you have done, not just to me but to our children, how you wronged them by not loving all of us enough to stay with us and be content being a father and husband. I loved you Jason, and I still love who you once were, but I now know better than anyone that it is so easy for that love to turn to hatred because of what was done.

Medea

Author's Note: First- Memerus and Pheres are the sons of Medea and Jason. Second - So what did you think? Good? Bad? 


End file.
